


where oxslips and the nodding violet grows

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [32]
Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, it would not be the first time that Helena and Hermia have shared dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where oxslips and the nodding violet grows

**Author's Note:**

> [Title from Act ii, Scene i from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.] Written for **femslash100** 's drabbletag for the prompt: _flowers_.

Years later, they still visit the forest. 

Lysander and Demetrius have long ago dismissed that night, happy to settle into contented marriages and a surprisingly fervent friendship. 

Perhaps they should have labelled it as a dream and moved forward, a trick of the darkness and the forest and the stars, young women looking for their future husbands and inventing stories in the night. After all, it would not be the first time that Helena and Hermia have shared dreams.

The trees hold no fear for them; there is something hidden in this wood that wishes them well, Hermia insists, while Helena laughs fondly at her, braids wild flowers into Hermia’s curls. They were girls here once, and now, even as married women, they are still those children who longed to crawl into the same body, those older girls who regarded one another thoughtfully when alone, who shared fragile first-time kisses.

Hermia weaves Helena a crown out of all the flowers she can reach, between careful sips of the wine they brought with them that stain her lips purple, between falling back into the grass to tug at Helena’s dress and fill her greedy mouth with a nipple, golden petals crushing in her hair. Later, Helena wears her untidy crown of leaves and blossoms, a wild queen of the kingdom of this clearing, when she presses her fingers between Hermia’s legs and smiles her favourite smile into the skin of her bared throat, child and woman and beloved all at once.


End file.
